Their New Beginning
by DracoHermionelover98
Summary: The war is over and Voldemort is dead. Hogwarts is inviting all 7th years to return, creating an 8th year. What will happen when Hermione is Head Girl and sharing a common room with Head Boy Draco Malfoy? Will friendship become more? Will everyone be able to move on and put the past behind them? AU, post DH (with a little change) and EWE. I hope everyone who reads it likes it!
1. Chapter 1 Summer's End

Chapter 1: Summer's End

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it. I want to thank GinnyGinervaWeasley for helping me with this story and for being my beta. I'd really appreciate a review whether it's to give constructive criticism, to say what you like about the fic or to let me know what you think would be good to add to the story. I'm starting grade 11 but I promise to update on a good and regular basis. I'd love it if you favourite or follow this story or myself.**

***this chapter is being re-posted because I have fixed a couple errors***

Hermione POV

I've been back at the Weasley's for a week now and today was the day we were getting our owls from Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was the Headmistress and told me that some new changes had happened, but wouldn't tell me what they were. I was so ecstatic when Harry and Ron told me they would be coming back too. They said now that the war was over and Voldemort was gone that they wanted to enjoy a normal and fun year at Hogwarts. All the seventh years were allowed to come back to Hogwarts and repeat the year and would be known as "eighth years". During part of June and all of July the ministry and the Hogwarts professors had a program for all first to sixth years to do enough schooling to move on to the next grade.

Shortly after the final battle I went with Kingsley to bring my parents back and I was able to undo my memory charm. At first they were a little upset but after Kingsley and I explained to them about why I did it and about the war they calmed and forgave me. They said that they understood why I did it and that they were really proud of me. I had been afraid that they would hate me for what I did, but thankfully I was wrong. They decided they wanted to make up for the time they were away, so we spent lots of time together during the summer.

After the final battle Ron and I got a chance to talk about our kiss in the Chamber of Secrets. He and I both agreed that nothing was actually there and that the kiss only occurred because of all the chaos us that was around them that we just went for it. I wasn't surprised that he agreed but I was still relieved. After we talked I noticed that our friendship got better after that which I think is due to us having dealt with whether or not we liked each other.

Ginny and Harry had broken up in early June. They said that it was mutual and that they both realized that they wanted different things. I was glad that things worked out for us all and things were now looking uphill. We all spent a bunch of time together before Ginny and I went on our trip to New York.

For three weeks from July 10th to July 31st Ginny, my parents, and I went to New York where my muggle cousin Kate lives. Kate is a twenty five year old fashion designer in New York. She has always been the wild child of the family while still being a mature and responsible adult. Kate and I have been best friends for years which is why she knows all about me being a witch and my time at Hogwarts. She always trusted me to be safe and even when I went off on what she calls "adventures" she didn't freak out and tell my parents. When she moved to New York we made sure to keep in close contact.

Ginny and I stayed in Kate's guest bedroom while my parents stayed in a hotel two blocks away. This gave us more time to spend girl time together which Ginny and I were in dire need of. After the war ended we helped with some of the repairs to Hogwarts and I knew we needed to have fun, be a little carefree and enjoy life without worries. Unsurprisingly Ginny and Kate hit it off right away.

The whole trip we spent time on the beach, met new people, saw different plays, and went shopping. Throughout the trip Kate took us to her best friend Maria's nightclub. Maria is also a witch and lots of fun. She taught Ginny and I a few spells for hair and makeup.

During the trip Kate helped Ginny and I to break free from our shells. Not completely of course, but enough for me to let go and become more carefree. We tried a few muggle alcohols and Kate introduced us to sex toys something I never had the courage to do before. I couldn't wait to show off the more outgoing me and to read the new books I had bought.

While I didn't change my style completely I did change it up a bit by adding some new things. I went for more stylish items and some classic casual pieces which were more like my other clothes. Some of the things I got were a bit more daring and revealing, but of course not in a slutty way. I bought lots of jeans, leggings, shorts, skirts and dresses. I got some shirts, tank-tops, sweaters, and long-sleeve shirts as well as sneakers, flats, boots, and pumps.

"Hey Mione you coming down breakfast is ready?" I turn my head and see Ginny standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Yep I'll come down with you" I say while getting up from where I sat on the bed.

When we get downstairs Harry is sitting on one side of the table next to Ron and Ginny and I sit down on the other side across from them.

"Oh Hermione you're just in time for breakfast." Molly says as she sits down at the table. "You just missed Arthur he just went to work. All right you can all start eating now. Ron how is it possible for you to always be so hungry?"

I chuckle and look at Ron who is digging into his meal.

"The post should be here soon Mione. Ron and I were talking this morning about how it's got to be you as Head Girl this year." Harry says and smiles at me before continuing to eat.

"One can never be too sure. It's possible that Professor McGonagall wants to give it to one of the seventh years. I do hope it's me though."

"I wonder who the Head Boy will be. Hey maybe it's Malfoy." Ginny says.

"It's very possible especially since he's always had very good grades. I heard from Narcissa about the classes he's taking and I'm pretty sure they are the same as yours Hermione." Molly adds.

"Wow I had no idea. Well even if it's him I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I agree after talking to him around the time of his and his parents' hearings he seems to be acting different." Harry states.

"Come on Harry its Malfoy. There's no way he's not a git anymore." Ron says after having finished his food.

"Ronald enough! I have met with him and his mother and I agree with Harry. He's been very nice and respectable." Molly snaps.

Some time goes by and then I hear pecking at the window next to me. "The post is here!" I retrieve the letters and hand them to Harry, Ron and Ginny. I sit back down and look at the letter trying to calm myself so I can open it. As I've finally gathered up the courage to open it Ron's voice bursts through my thoughts.

"I've gotten prefect this year!"

I congratulate him and then I open my letter and that's when I see it, a silver badge with the words Head Girl in red. I let out a shriek which then causes everyone in the room to question me with worry. Unable to speak I take the badge in my hand and hold it up for them to see. I'm overcome with joy, and can't help but wonder who the Head Boy is now that I know it isn't Harry or Ron.

A/N: Thanks for reading my first chapter! I'm posting chapter 2 after this. Chapter 3 is done I just had it sent to GinnyGinervaWeasley so I should post it in a day or two.

Love you all!

DracoHermionelover98


	2. Chapter 2 Draco's New Start

Chapter 2: Draco's New Start

A/N: I really hope you all like this chapter. It's only Draco POV and next one is only Narcissa POV but chapter 4 is Hermione POV and Draco POV. I'd love it if you reviewed or hit favourite or follow.

Draco's POV

When will they ever stop? It's been months since the war ended and I'm still having nightmares. At least now I only get them three to six times a week compared to everyday.

When my mother found out in June that I was still having lots of nightmares she kept on giving me dreamless sleep draughts and when they wouldn't stop I could tell she was worried. After a while I began to lie to her and say they were getting better. I just didn't want her to worry anymore. I can't always tell if she believes me, but if she doesn't she has yet to say anything.

Most of them are about what happened during the battle at Hogwarts or Voldemort, but sometimes there are about when Granger came to the Manor and Bellatrix tried to get information out of her. I can still hear her screams like it was currently happening and see the image of her on the floor in the drawing room so vividly.

Ever since the night Potter, Weasley and Granger were brought to my house I've refused to go back into that room. Just the thought of it terrifies me. My mother closed off the room shortly after the war ended. I guess she couldn't face it either. It's strange to be afraid of the rooms of your own house. The place you're supposed to feel comfort in. I guess that's why I tried to stay at Hogwarts so much over the last couple of years. It was the only real comfort I had left. Except now the place I thought of as my second home has bad memories too.

I can't believe I'm going back. How can I face all of those people? After everything I've done how can I go back there? The day I got my letter from Hogwarts telling me that I could return to school all I could think was why would they let me return? My mother told me that she wanted me to go back and that she thought it would be good for me. Of course I said I would go back because I know she wants me to. My mother said that Professor McGonagall sent her a letter telling her of some of the changes that she has made at Hogwarts. My mother wouldn't tell me of the changes but that she thinks that they will do me good.

How can going back to a place where for one most people already hated me rightfully so and two now hate me even more for all the other terrible things I've done be good for me?

Okay yes I had a reason for how I acted throughout school, well not a great reason, but a reason nonetheless and why I did all the things I did. No matter the reasons I still did it and I can't change it no matter how much I wish I could. I just wish Lucius hadn't brought my mother and me into it all.

After the war ended and Lucius went to Azkaban I stopped calling him my father. I just couldn't not after everything he put my mother and me through and everything he's done. I just can't believe that for years of my life I wasted my time trying to make him proud and looked up to him. If I had known half the things I know now I would have never looked up to him or tried to be him.

I'm just glad that I'll never have to see Lucius again. Thinking about how he treated my mother makes me hate him more than I already do. While she doesn't want anything to do with him I can tell that she still loves him. She once told me that he used to be a different person, but at some point that person disappeared. I can't help but wonder why that is.

I realize what time it is and decide I should go downstairs for breakfast. My mother and I always eat together down in the private dining hall. Every morning I get up at the same time and we eat breakfast at the same time.

As I get to the dining hall I see my mother sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. She must have heard me enter the room because she then greets me.

"Good morning Draco. I was just wondering when you would be down." She then puts down the paper and smiles.

"Good morning Mother. How are you feeling?" She grabs her mug of what I use is her usual morning tea.

"I'm well just a little tired. How are you? Did you have any nightmares?" She asks.

"I'm feeling alright and no nightmares."

"Well I didn't hear you last night but well never mind I'm glad. The owl should be arriving soon. I'll call Mitsy to bring our breakfast. I had a chat with her this morning and she agreed to teach me to cook. It was a little difficult to get her allow me to pay her extra for it, but in the end she agreed. I'm quite excited I must say." She says joyfully.

I used to wake her up during the night with my nightmares. Once I stopped taking the draught I put a silencing spell on my room so she wouldn't hear me.

"Breakfast sounds good. That is wonderful Mother I'm glad." I respond as she calls Mitsy who then brings our plates.

"Hopefully I'll be able to teach you to cook soon. I think it would be a good thing for both of us to learn." She then continues to eat.

"You're quite right. It will probably have to wait till I come for a visit from Hogwarts."

"Yes I do agree. Maybe I come convince Minerva to let you come for a visit one weekend during October that way I can teach you earlier than Christmas. How does that sound Draco?"

"Why not during the Christmas break, not that I have a problem with doing it in October I'm just confused?"

"Don't worry about it Draco oh the owl has arrived." She gets up from her seat and retrieves my letter then hands it to me. I know she's hiding something but I can't think of what it could be so I leave it.

I open the letter and see a Head Boy badge. Why in the world would McGonagall make me of all people Head Boy?

"I'm so proud of you Draco. Oh we must celebrate tonight. Hmm…oh I can make your favourite treacle tarts. I may not be able to cook but I can do that."

I laugh and nod knowing how she gets with good news. "That sounds great Mother. Thank you."

"Don't forget we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow at 11:30. Are Daphne and Blaise still meeting you?"

"Yes they are. I spoke with them yesterday and they said they would meet me at 11:40 at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Perfect I was thinking of meeting Molly tomorrow while you all go get your supplies. She said she was taking her children, Harry and…Hermione" She says and I can tell that she felt a little sad when she said Granger's name.

"Well that would be nice." I'm not sure what else to say.

"She's most likely Head Girl this year."

"Yes I'm sure that is true." I don't want to think about what that means just yet.

"Meaning you'll be sharing a common room together."

"I know and I promise to be polite." I shake my head knowing exactly what she is thinking.

She then begins to laugh and says "That is not what I was thinking about Draco."

"What it wasn't?" What else could she be thinking about?

"I was thinking it's the perfect opportunity to try and mend some fences. I know you've been worried about going back to school especially after everything that has happened but this is the perfect opportunity to try and show them you're not that person and that you're sorry." It's like she read my mind. I hadn't even told her I was worried.

"How is Granger the perfect way to do that? She hates me and rightfully so. There is no way she'll believe me or feel anything but hatred for me."

"Draco I think even you know you're wrong about her. Also I have talked to Molly and she told me that she has talked to Hermione many times and she has said things that make me truly believe she'll understand."

"I really hope you're right Mother."

Maybe she's right I mean Granger seems like the kind of person to try and understand why people do what they do. Maybe she'll even want to be friends. God I hope Mother is right. Wait Granger will be in Diagon Alley. Perhaps I'll bump into her there. This will be quite an eventful year.

A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 4 is Draco and Hermione going to Diagon Alley where we will get some Blaise and Daphne action. Just PM me if you have any questions about where I'm going with this story. I do have a plan figured out and I'll try to answer your questions as much as I can without giving too much away. Thanks for reading my story! Don't worry Hogwarts will be coming up really soon.

Love you all!

DracoHermionelover98


	3. Chapter 3 Narcissa Malfoy

Chapter 3: Narcissa Malfoy

**A/N: Hi! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As I said last chapter this is only Narcissa's POV but next chapter is Hermione and Draco's POV. I would really love and appreciate it if you reviewed or hit favourite or follow. The words in italics are parts of flashbacks. **

Narcissa POV

I had just finished writing a letter to Molly Weasley and sent it with my owl Pearl. I stated that I was taking Draco to Diagon Alley at eleven thirty so he could meet up with his friends to go buy supplies for Hogwarts. I asked her if she wanted to meet me at Sweeting Sweets Café at eleven fifty five. I already knew that she was going that day to Diagon Alley with her son, her daughter, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. I thought we could meet and maybe the children will happen across each other there.

The reason for my wanting the children to happen across each other today is because of something Andromeda said to me in early June. In May after my trial I had reunited with Andromeda after having been apart for years. Ever since then I have been spending lots of time with her and her grandson Teddy. I have brought Draco many times to see them and it's been nice seeing him with them.

_I received a letter today from my sister inviting me for tea at one. She said that she had errands to run that morning and that Molly Weasley was watching Teddy. She told me that she would be back before I arrived. _

_When I arrived Molly Weasley was sitting on the sofa. Once she saw me she stood up and said "Oh sorry I will let you two to have your tea." _

_Before she was able to say goodbye Andromeda said "No no why don't you stay and we'll all have tea together."_

_I then sit next to Molly. I'm unsure of what to say. I've never actually been around Molly before and to say our family has never gotten along would be quite the understatement. _

"_Have you two ever met before?" Andromeda asks trying to break the awkward silence. _

"_No we have not. I'm Narcissa. I've heard from Andromeda that you're quite the cook. I couldn't imagine cooking for such a big family. How do you manage? I ask._

"_Oh – she then chuckles – yes it has never been an easy task but thankfully my boys and Ginny have never been very picky. I have to say I thought it would be nice once a few of them left, but each time another leaves the nest it's quite upsetting. Of course with Harry, Ron and Ginny with Hermione visiting a lot it can get quite loud but it's not the same as having them all together."_

_I laugh "I wish I could say the same for Draco. Dear ever since he was young he has always been picky. I remember for years I had to make sure to cut the crusts off the sandwiches, but it wasn't because he disliked crust he just wanted to eat them separately. Each time he leaves for Hogwarts I feel like a part of me left with him. Do you get that feeling?"_

"_Oh yes all the time. At least with my sons Bill, Charlie and Percy I'm used to them being away so it's much easier."_

_I then see Andromeda come in with a tray of biscuits and cups of tea. I didn't even see her leave the room. "Is Teddy down for his nap?" I ask Andromeda._

"_Oh yes he just went down a bit before you arrived." Andromeda answers. "I'm very glad you two are hitting it off. I thought you would." She smirks and I know it was her intention for Molly and I to meet by inviting me here just at the time Molly was here. _

"_So Narcissa has Draco decided to return to Hogwarts?" Molly asks me._

"_Yes he has although I can tell he is hesitant. He hasn't said anything but I can tell that he is worried about going back."_

"_Poor Draco. Well I'm sure things will be alright Harry has mentioned a few times about how he has noticed a difference in Draco. My Ron may not be so easy to let things go but I think Hermione and Harry have or at least will in due time. Tell him not to worry I'm sure things will be alright." Molly replies._

"_I really hope you're right. I just can't help but feel so responsible. If hadn't of just let things go on the way they did none of this would have happened. I guess I was just too afraid. All I wanted was the best for Draco, but with Lucius it was difficult. You know I'm not sure when but at some point Lucius began to change at first not much but then it got worse and worse. When Draco was young it started with how Lucius was teaching him and what but I just didn't try to do anything early enough. Then when I tried it had already gone too far."_

"_Oh dear it's not your fault. There was nothing you could do. Oh honey it's alright. I'm sure Draco understands why you did everything you did. You were only trying to protect him." Molly says while wrapping an arm around me._

"_He says he does but I can't help but feel so terrible. Even after the war he has terrible nightmares and while he's been telling me they stopped I can tell he's lying. I know he doesn't want me to worry. Molly I just want to say I'm so terribly sorry for what Lucius has put your family through and for Draco's behaviour towards them." I say. "I just want you to know he does feel terrible for his behaviour. While this isn't any excuse for his behaviour he was only trying to please Lucius. Then as the years went by he didn't care about Lucius but was afraid." _

"_No need to apologize dear. I've never held any ill feelings for Draco I've heard much from Arthur about your husband and I cannot see how Draco wouldn't have acted how he did." Molly says._

"_Now Draco won't even call Lucius his father and during the last few years he would rarely come out of his room when he knew Lucius was around. While all the bad things were happening I was happy to see the real Draco when it was just us alone or when he was in a good mood and was with Daphne and Blaise."_

"_Does he talk about Lucius much?" Andromeda asks._

"_No he tries to change the subject most of the time when he is brought up. Molly I heard that you were the one whom shall I say put an end to Bellatrix and I just want to say how gratefully I am."_

"_You are!" _

"_I'm sure you would agree with me saying that Bellatrix was the most terrible you have met." Molly nods so I continue. "She was cruel, vindictive and evil and I'm honestly glad to be rid of her. I rarely speak ill of people especially family but there were many times Draco would have to calm me down so I didn't kill her."_

"_Narcissa I think practically everyone who has met or heard of Bellatrix wanted to kill her too" Andromeda says with a laugh. _

_Half an hour later Andromeda goes to check on Teddy leaving Molly and I alone. _

"_I hope this means we can be friends."_

"_Of course! I'm glad we got to talking. I hope the children can do the same."_

"_What do mean the same?" _

"_Put the past behind them and move on. Hopefully by doing so they can become friends. I think that it will do them all a lot of good and maybe even more can come from it."_

"_I could not agree more Molly."_

Maybe more than just friendship could come from attempting to put the past behind them.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story! I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'm trying to finish chapter 4 and send it to GinnyGinervaWeasley as soon as I can. My sixteenth birthday is on Friday so I don't know how much time I'll have to work on chapter four. I hope to post chapter 4 on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. I'm sorry if it takes till the weekend but I'll try to be as quick as I can. **

**Love you all!**

**DracoHermionelover98**


	4. Chapter 4 Diagon Alley

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for such a late update. School has been crazy because it just started and it was hard to find time to write. I promise to be faster with updates from now on. I'm super happy that I'm finally posting. Beware this is a long chapter, but I hope it makes up for being so late. I hope you like this chapter. It's my first chapter with Hermione POV and Draco POV. I love and appreciate when you guys review, hit favourite and hit follow. I hope you do one, two or three of these because it makes my day. By the way don't worry Ron is still a good guy and still very much our lovable Ron. Sorry for all the talking enjoy chapter 4. **

_Hermione POV _

Harry, Ginny, Ron and I are at the Leaky Cauldron finishing up our lunch. So far we've gone to Gringotts, the Apothecary, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment and Quality Quidditch Supplies. After lunch we only have to go to three more shops before we go meet Molly.

"I wonder if we'll run into Malfoy soon." Ginny says. I've been wondering the same thing ever since Molly told us that he would be here today.

"I hope not. Hell I hope I barely have to see him back at Hogwarts." Ron admits.

"Ronald enough! I understand how you feel, but this needs to end. You need to grow up. We're adults now and you need to act civil even to people you dislike." I say with a sigh. Whenever Malfoy comes up in conversation Ron goes on about how he hates him.

"Hermione's right Ron it's time to let things go. I'm not saying you and Malfoy need to be friends. Hell you don't even have to like him, but we're not kids anymore." Harry adds.

"I know I know it's just…not going to be easy." Ron states solemnly.

"Hey cheer up everyone this is our last year. Our first normal year where we get to be kids for the last time. It's going to be amazing I just know it." Ginny insists after we've been silent for a couple of minutes.

"Gin's right this year is going to be the best! Come on lets head to Scribbulus." I declare.

'_A few minutes later'_

"What in the world is this secret class that requires a notebook, diary, and colour change ink? I'm a guy I don't write in diaries!" Ron explains and throws his arms up in the air.

"Boy would I pay to read what you'd write in a diary." Ginny laughs.

"Shut up Ginevra!" Ginny glares at Ron and stops laughing.

"Come on we need to find dear Ronny a diary." Harry comments as he and I keep chuckling.

Ron continues grumbling as we walk to Scribbulus Writing Implements.

As we enter the shop I see shelves throughout with many items on them. The shop is brightly lit and full of what looks to be Hogwarts students buying school supplies. In a corner of the shop I see a younger looking man at the counter waiting for customers to come pay. The four of us buy the things we need, and then we leave.

"Where to next Hermione?" Ginny asks me.

"Madam Malkin's for new robes. Molly had them ordered yesterday morning, so all we need to do is pick them up." I reply and we continue to walk.

Once we enter the shop Madam Malkin comes over to greet us. "Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny it's wonderful to see you all," she says joyfully. "Your robes are ready for you to take."

"Thank you." We all say to her before she goes to grab our robes.

She comes back and hands each of us our robes. "Is there anything else you would like?" she inquires.

"No thank you Madam Malkin." Harry responds politely.

"Have a great day." Ron says to her as Ginny and I say goodbye. As we make our way out of the shop I end up right in front of Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Granger." He says without malice only kindness.

"Hi Malfoy." Well this is strange. Is it just me or is he actually being nice to me?

"Hello Potter. Weasley. Weasley." Malfoy greets them civilly.

They all respond politely although Ron not as much. I then notice Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini behind Malfoy.

"Come on boys let's go. We'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts Mione." Ginny says with a bright smile. "Bye Malfoy. See you around Daphne. Zabini." With that she pulls Harry and Ron away. Why did she leave me with Malfoy?

When I turn back to Malfoy I notice he's wearing a Head Boy badge on his shirt. "I'm sure you're surprised I made Head Boy."

"Actually not really. I kind of expected it." I reply honestly.

"I'm definitely not surprised that you're Head Girl." He says kindly while looking at my badge.

"Oh thanks." I say not sure how to talk to Malfoy when he's being nice.

"You're looking good Granger. Much better than the last couple times I've seen you." He tells me. The last part coming out quieter than the rest.

"Um yeah thanks Malfoy. Well I better get going."

"Yeah. See you around Granger."

"Bye. See you at Hogwarts Greengrass. Zabini." Greengrass and Zabini say goodbye and then all three of them head inside Madam Malkin's. I decide to head over to Flourish and Blotts.

God that was so strange. Well I guess him being nice is better than him acting like an arrogant prat. This is going to be an interesting year.

Once I get inside someone drags me behind a shelf of books. "What the hell-?" I then see Ginny in front of me. "What was that for?" I ask her.

"What do you mean? I want the details! What happened with Malfoy?" She questions me eagerly.

"That's why you dragged me. What's the big deal he and I talked? He was surprisingly nice, but that's it."

"That might be all it is to you, but I want the details. Okay start from when I left."

"Once you guys left I noticed his Head Boy badge-"

"Oh my god you guys are going to be living together!" She interrupts.

I sigh and then I continue to tell her what happened.

"Wow he really is different. I mean Mum and Harry said so, but…"

"You needed to see it for yourself?" I ask trying to help her find the words. Thankfully she has calmed down.

"Exactly! Is that how you felt?"

"Yes I mean it's not like I didn't believe Harry and Molly but I needed to see it for myself." I answer.

"How do you feel about having to live and work with him?"

I take a second to ponder her. "I'm not sure, but if he keeps acting like he did today then it will be fine."

"Speaking of fine… Malfoy is pretty hot don't you agree?"

"Gin it's Malfoy we're talking about." I can't believe she just said Malfoy is hot. I mean it's Malfoy!

"Come on it's not like you don't find him attractive." Okay maybe he's somewhat attractive. Stop! Don't even go there.

"Speaking of good-looking what do you think about Zabini?" I ask and wink at her. Hopefully this will end the Malfoy discussion. I wonder how Malfoy feels about us having to live together.

_Draco's POV_

As we enter Madam Malkin's I can't stop thinking about my conversation with Granger. Of course she was shocked I was being nice to her she probably didn't know I knew how to be nice. Does she still hate me? Well she was being nice also and didn't leave right away maybe she doesn't hate me anymore. Maybe Mother was right maybe Granger is a forgiving person and maybe we can become friends. Since when was Granger so attractive?

"Mate!" Blaise's voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Huh…what?"

"Draco are you okay?" Daphne asks me.

"Yeah sorry. What were you two saying?" I ask trying to concentrate.

"We were just saying that you should get some new robes. You've grown quite a bit recently." She responds.

"Ah yes that's a good idea."

"Drake you alright? You seem kind of flustered." Blaise asks me.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine just thinking about…things."

"Granger perhaps?" Daphne questions me.

"What do you mean?" I blurt. How did she know?

"Oh come on I know you better than you think I do."

"She's right Draco. It's kind of obvious." Blaise agrees as he looks through a rack of robes.

"I can't help it. I keep thinking about the fact that we're going to be living together and our conversation. What if she still hates me?" I admit while I look through the selection of robes beside me.

"Draco I'm sure she doesn't hate you. Honestly I don't think she ever has." Daphne says.

"You can't actually think that she doesn't or never has hated me. I've been horrible to her ever since we met. I'd hate me, okay I already kind of do but that isn't the point." I reply as we all walk up to the counter with the things we picked.

"Drake maybe Daphne is right. I mean she was being nice to you today. Of course she was surprised you were being nice but she kept talking to you. Maybe just maybe she doesn't hate you. She's not your biggest fan but still." Blaise adds as we leave the store and start walking to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Plus unlike Weasley she talked to you and was nice to you. She even stayed when her friends left. Think about it this way Potter and Ginny are civil to you so they probably are fine with you. Weasley at least really dislikes you or hates you. I don't think Granger is either of those." Daphne says.

"What you two are saying makes sense. Maybe you guys are right. I think I should talk to her when I see her on the train."

"I think that's a good idea. Maybe being honest with her will help. You don't have to tell her everything, but maybe a bit will help you." Daphne offers. That's a good idea. I wonder what I should say to Granger.

Once we get to Florean's we sit down and a server comes over. "Hello, what would you guys like? We all order and then he walks away. After the war ended Florean's was reopened by Florean's daughter Lindsay. It looks just like it used to be. Bright, cheerful and full of people as always. I found out from Mother that Florean was killed by Death Eaters for information that he wouldn't give up. I didn't know him, but when Daphne, Blaise and I came by he would always come over and chat with us.

"Wow I can't believe this will be our last year of Hogwarts." Blaise says.

"I know it's been my home for so long I can't imagine not being there anymore. I wonder which Slytherin's are returning."

"Well I heard that Millicent, Tracey, Nott and Parkinson." Daphne replies. I can tell she's not pleased about Nott and Parkinson returning by the tone in her voice.

"Ugh why in the world are Nott and Parkinson returning. Seriously just when I have hope for this year." Blaise grumbles.

I chuckle before I say "Well I'm just glad she hates me now. Much better than her wanting me. I felt like she was stalking me." The server comes over with our orders and we begin to eat.

"She was so annoying. God just the sound of her voice drives me insane. I'm just glad I don't have to pretend to like her." Daphne responds before she has another bite of her parfait.

"So mate how are you feeling about being Head Boy. I can't believe you get your own room."

"I'm feeling pretty good about it. I'm just nervous about how everyone is going to react especially the Gryffindors. I can't wait to have a room to myself."

"Draco I'm so happy for you. No more worries you just get to enjoy your last year at Hogwarts like a normal teenager." Daphne says happily.

"Yeah mate it will be nice to see you happy and laid back all of the time." Blaise comments.

"Same here. I just hope this is a calm year. Hey Blaise are you going to be trying out for Chaser?"

"Probably. Are you team captain?" Blaise asks.

"I don't know, but I doubt it. With being Head Boy I don't think I will be. I'm guessing Potter will be captain and seeker again and both Weasleys will be on the team. It will be a big help if you join."

"Speaking of Potter I heard he and Ginny broke up in June. I was really surprised, but at least they are still friends." Daphne adds. I can tell by the smirk on her face that she is up to something.

"They did!" Blaise blurts. Ha look at that I was right he does have a thing for She-Weasley.

"I knew you liked her. Surprised you didn't hear already. Mother told me a bit after it happened."

"What how did you know?" Blaise questions.

"Oh come on Blaise how could he not know. You look at her all the time plus she was the only Gryffindor girl you would go out of your way to talk to." Daphne comments.

"You both knew. I thought I was hiding it well. Do you think I have a shot?"

"Mate I'm sure you do. Why don't you just talk to her become friends with her before trying anything." I answer.

"He's right. Maybe becoming friends first will be a good start. If she does like you back and you end up dating, you do realize you'll have to deal with her brothers, right? If you're friends first maybe that will help get them to back off," Daphne suggests.

'_About fifteen minutes later' _

"How is your Aunt?" Blaise asks me.

"She's doing well. Mother and I were over the other day for lunch. Teddy's growing up really fast and Mother is really enjoying getting to see them so often. It's refreshing having normal relatives. Aunt Andromeda wants us to come for dinner the day before we go back to Hogwarts."

"That's great Draco. Teddy's so adorable maybe Blaise and I can come over soon to visit them." Daphne says. Blaise nods his head in agreement.

"I'm sure Aunt Andromeda would like that. I'll ask Mother when she gets here."

"How did your Mom react when you found out that you're Head Boy this year? I can just imagine her running about the house attempting to bake. Remember when we were ten and she tried to make Christmas cake. That was such a disaster." Blaise says as he chuckles at the memory of my Mother attempting to make a cake for the first time without magic. Father was out-of-town on business and she decided she wanted us to have a special Christmas together. Daphne and Blaise were sleeping over and then she decided she wanted to make a cake without help from our house elves. She had said "It can't be that hard if Muggles can do it with no problem." and boy was she wrong.

"How could I forget?" I respond with a laugh "Yes she was excited and decided to make my favourite treacle tarts. She's being learning how to cook and bake. She managed to convince the house elves to let her pay them for teaching her."

"What did she say about Granger being Head Girl? I'm guessing she had expected it as well." Daphne asks.

"Yes she did and she said she thinks it is the perfect opportunity to mend fences. I just hope she's right especially when Granger and I will not only be working together but living together too."

"Speaking of Granger getting to live with her is pretty great. I mean who knew how hot Granger could be."

Daphne hits Blaise's arm. "Ouch, what the bloody hell was that for?"

I laugh as she says "For being such a pig you arse!" She glares at Blaise before she continues. "Anyways I think your mom is right Draco. I think talking to her on the train is the best way to start things fresh. A new start for us all."

What can I say to Granger to try to get her to understand that I'm not the guy I used to be? That I'm just me just Draco. I wonder what living together will be like. Hopefully if we don't become friends were at least civil. I do have to admit Granger does look hot. Less shy bookworm and more like sexy bookworm. Stop just stop you can't think that way! It's Granger. I'm going to be working with her I can't think about her like that. I wonder how Granger feels about us living together.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my fanfic! I hope you like it so far. Oh if you ever want to know my progress on how the chapters are going on my profile in bold there is a part with the title "****Their New Beginning Chapter Progress****" which will say in the middle of writing, almost finished writing the chapter, or chapter sent off to GinnyGinervaWeasley for editing. I love all reviews whether it's constructive criticism, or to say how you're liking the fic. Hopefully the length of this chapter didn't bother. **

**Love you all!**

**DracoHermionelover98**


End file.
